Imagination of Sara
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Er sagt, er liebe mich, ich sage er tue es nicht... Wir alle Leben in unserer eigenen Welt, mit hohen Mauern und Stacheldrahtzäunen... SarasPOV


**Imagination of Sara**

_Verrückt ist der der in einer anderen Welt lebt, der anders ist als andere. Menschen denen es nicht möglich ist, ihre Ideen auszudrücken. Menschen werden verrückt um aus ihrer Routine auszubrechen. _

Ein Raum, vollgefüllt mit Leuten, Leuten die ich kenne und ein Mann der hereinstürmt. Ein Mann dessen Brutalität nur ich kenne. Ein Mann, den ich töten wollte, ein Mann den ich ficken wollte, ein Mann der mich will. Ich erhebe mich von meinem Stuhl und er nennt meinen Namen. Ich gehe zu ihm rüber. Er kocht vor Wut, ich könnte sterben, doch ich gehe zu ihm, vor all den Leuten, die ich kenne. Er schnauft und sagt, er könne nicht ohne mich sein. Ich bin kühl, sage er solle gehen. Doch er bleibt stehen, ich wiederhole mich, trete noch näher heran, will dass er zurückweicht, doch zieht er mich näher.

Er sagt er liebe mich, ich sage, er tue es nicht. Er zückt dieses Messer, setzt es mir an die Kehle. Die Leute schreien, und ich verneine wieder, als er mich fragte ob ich ihn liebe. Die Menschen sind voller Panik und ich befehle ruhig zu bleiben, nichts zu tun. Mit dem Gedanken an den Tod, sage ich, ich würde davon Träumen mit ihm zu schlafen, und er kommt näher. Meine Augen sind voller Entschlossenheit, die ihn Hypnotisieren. Er drückt mich an die Wand, und das Messer noch fester an meinen Hals, so dass ich Angst habe zu Schlucken. Doch meine Augen sprechen, ich wolle ihn haben, auch wenn ich ihn nicht liebe, obwohl dies doch ein wenig Lüge ist. Denn ich möchte ihn haben, doch ohne diese Gewalt, von der ich genug in meinem Leben hatte.

Es Funktioniert und er kommt näher, und ein stockender Kuss war die Folge. Die Menschen um mich, sich kannten mich nicht. Ich küsste seine Lippen hielt seinen Kopf und das Messer verschwand in Richtung Boden, weg von meinem Hals, und meine Lippen betäubten ihn und ich hätte nun laufen können, doch ich tat es nicht. Er hielt mich nicht, nur seine Lippen hafteten auf meinen.

Ich ergriff sein Messer und in Sekundenschnelle tauschten wir die Plätze. Er wollte mich überwältigen, vor all den Leuten, doch ich war schneller. Nur Millimeter entfernt von seinem Auge hielt ich die Messerspitze. Meine Hand auf seinem Adamsapfel. Du liebst mich, las er laut aus meinen Augen, doch ich verneinte. Er flüsterte ich solle es Aussprechen. Ich soll sagen: „Ich liebe dich nicht." Ich konnte nicht, daher sagte ich, ich würde ihn hassen. Hass ist Emotion und Liebe würde darauf folgen, belehrte er mich, lächelnd, und dem Glauben nahe ich würde durch sein Auge stechen. Doch ich tat es nicht, denn ich wusste, er hatte Recht. Ich wusste auch, er würde erst gehen und niemanden Leid antun, wenn ich ihm sagte ich würde ihn nicht lieben, und ich wusste ich würde sterben, früher oder später, wenn ich es zugeben würde ihn zu lieben.

Die Spitze des Messers sank weg von seinem Auge und meine Hand verließ seinen Hals. „Ich liebe dich nicht.", sprach ich und aus beiden Augen flossen Tränen, die das Gegenteil behaupteten, doch er verstand. Ich steckte das Messer zurück in seine Hose, von wo es gekommen war. Sagte er solle nun gehen, es währe Zeit. Er fragte noch, ob ich ihn finden werde, wenn ich ihn ficken wolle. Ich nickte, er verschwand.

Ich tauchte wieder ab und ließ die Person zum Vorschein kommen die ich vorgebe zu sein. Ich musste darauf hin viele Erklärungen geben, die allesamt Lüge waren oder so verworren, dass sie niemand verstand, um zu erklären was vorgefallen war. Lange erinnerten sich die Menschen daran und erinnern sich noch, kamen zu dem Entschluss ich sei verrückt geworden, doch ließen mich wie bisher weitermachen, da sie nicht wussten was sie tun sollten.

_VV, wie ich es nenne, Verrücktheit und Veränderung. Keiner würde gerne zugeben, er sei verrückt. Verrücktheit ist etwas für Spinner, etwas, dass niemand braucht, etwas das man wegtherapieren müsste. Veränderung ist das was man zulassen sollte, was man machen müsse, doch keiner es machen möchte, zumindest keiner der leben möchte. Leben und Veränderung. Leben verändert sich doch ständig, doch du selbst, bleibst du selbst. Wer will sich schon verändern, wenn er dadurch alles aufs Spiel setzt. Wer verändert sich schon, wenn er nicht im Bewusstsein lebt, er sei verrückt? Wir alle leben in unserer eigenen Welt, mit hohen Mauern und Stacheldrahtzäunen. _

The End

_PS: (CSI gehört mir nicht...) Ich hoffe eswar verständlich... Reviews sind gern gesehen! _

**Danke fürs Lesen!**


End file.
